tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trusty Rusty
Trusty Rusty is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot When Rusty was crossing a wooden bridge, he hits a bump and his driver inspects that the bridge is in early stages of collapsing, so Rusty hurries off to warns the engines. He arrived at the depot where all the engines were getting their coal and warns them about the bridge, but Duncan is sceptical and says how would Rusty know and that he's only a diesel, as he puffs away, not waiting to be filled up with coal. Rusty tells Sir Topham Hatt about the bridge and he agrees to send engineers to check the bridge. The Engines had to travel a different route after Rusty's driver put up a sign that says "Line Closed". Meanwhile, Duncan was planning on getting more coal for the journey home, but the coal bunker was empty, so he asked Skarloey where he could go to the nearest bunker. Skarloey tells him that it's on the other side of the wooden bridge, but warns Duncan not to cross it, but Duncan ignores his warnings and his driver agrees to cross the bridge. Duncan arrives at the junction as his driver removes the Warning sign and they puffed towards the bridge. But Duncan ran out of coal and stopped on the bridge. Suddenly, the old bridge was starting to collapse, due to Duncan's weight. Rusty heard the news from Skarloey and raced off to rescue Duncan. Rusty pulls Duncan out of the bridge, just in time after the bridge finally collapsed. Sir Topham Hatt was cross at Duncan for being irresponsible. Duncan thanks Rusty for saving him and Sir Topham Hatt praises him as a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Stepney (stock footage cameo) Locations * The Old Wooden Bridge * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Stepney Gets Lost is used. * Because of the stock footage, Rusty has his smaller scale model in one scene. * In the US version, Rusty says, "Don't use the old wooden bridge - it's dangerous!" twice; first when he warns the other engines not to cross, and again when he rescues Duncan. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearance of Stepney until the twelfth season episode Rosie's Funfair Special. ** The last episode where Sir Topham Hatt appeared as controller of the Skarloey Railway since Mr. Percival would take over the role in that same episode. Goofs * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Duncan arrives at the coal bunker, Skarloey already looks shocked even before the former headed for the bridge. * When Rusty races to the rescue, the scene is mirrored because his number and nameplate are reversed. * When Rusty pulls Duncan clear of the bridge, it suddenly jerks downwards slightly as it begins to fall; this is due to a film cut. * Wires can be seen under Duncan when the narrator says "A beam snapped." The wires are also seen when he was about to fall. * The narrator says, "Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge," but Rusty is a diesel. * When Rusty moves closer to Duncan on the bridge, studio equipment is seen sliding out behind the cliffs behind Rusty on the right hand side of the screen and again when the narrator says "soon they were coupled up". * When Duncan runs out of steam on the bridge, the narrator says he used up all his coal but coal can still be seen in his bunkers. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Trust in Rusty In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:TrustyRustyUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:TrustyRustyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TrustyRustyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:TrustyRustyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card File:StepneyGetsLost1.png|Stock footage File:TrustyRusty1.png File:TrustyRusty2.png File:TrustyRusty3.png File:TrustyRusty4.png File:TrustyRusty5.png File:TrustyRusty6.png File:TrustyRusty7.png File:TrustyRusty8.png File:TrustyRusty9.png|Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan File:TrustyRusty10.png File:TrustyRusty11.png File:TrustyRusty12.png File:TrustyRusty13.png File:TrustyRusty14.png File:TrustyRusty15.png File:TrustyRusty16.png File:TrustyRusty17.png File:TrustyRusty18.png File:TrustyRusty19.png File:TrustyRusty20.png|Skarloey File:TrustyRusty21.png File:TrustyRusty22.png File:TrustyRusty23.png File:TrustyRusty24.png File:TrustyRusty25.png File:TrustyRusty26.png File:TrustyRusty27.png File:TrustyRusty28.png File:TrustyRusty29.png File:TrustyRusty30.png File:TrustyRusty31.png File:TrustyRusty32.png File:TrustyRusty33.png File:TrustyRusty34.png File:TrustyRusty35.png File:TrustyRusty36.png File:TrustyRusty37.png File:TrustyRusty38.png File:TrustyRusty39.png File:TrustyRusty40.png File:TrustyRusty41.png File:TrustyRusty42.png File:TrustyRusty43.png File:TrustyRusty44.png File:TrustyRusty45.png File:TrustyRusty46.png File:TrustyRusty47.png File:TrustyRusty48.png|Rusty File:TrustyRusty49.png File:TrustyRusty50.png File:TrustyRusty51.png|The old wooden bridge collapsed File:TrustyRusty52.png|Rusty, Duncan and Skarloey File:TrustyRusty53.png File:TrustyRusty54.png File:TrustyRusty55.png File:TrustyRusty56.png File:TrustyRusty57.png File:TrustyRusty12.jpg File:TrustyRusty58.jpg File:TrustyRusty59.jpg Episode File:Trusty Rusty - British Narration|UK Narration File:Trusty Rusty - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes